Chained in Love
by Gratia Donatus
Summary: The volturi decide to use Bella against Edward! This is my version of the confrontaion with the Volturi in New Moon. Full summary inside. Edward/Bella oneshot


**Okay so this is something I've been thinking about doing since I read New Moon no idea how this will end up so humor me! In this story James Never died and Victoria is not after Bella, yet. James decided to join the Volturi because he thought he would get a better shot at Bella. Alice did not go to the Volturi with Edward and Bella. This story begins when Bella and Edward confront the Volturi, after Aro has agreed to let them go.**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**

* * *

"Aro," Caius complained.

"Dear Caius," Aro smiled. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today-"

"Yes, Aro, they do!" Aro looked at his brother shocked. As did I, Edward glared at Caius and behind that glare I saw fear. Was I about to realize my worst fears?

Caius snapped his fingers and immediately four vampires raced forward with inhuman speed. I recognized Felix but the others I had no name for. Two of the Volturi Guards went to restrain Aro. The other two went for the woman that always seemed to hover behind him. Then before I realized what was happening two others had come from behind and had me.

"NO!" Edward growled and took a step forward.

"Be careful Edward you wouldn't want Demetri to slip and accidentally break her, now would you?" Caius commented, Edward glared at him briefly then his frantic eyes were back on me. This was it they had me and they had him, _I _was they key to his will and _they_ knew that. It was over, and we both knew it.

"Now are you ready to cooperate Mr. Cullen." Caius asked a smirk in his voice, I didn't look to see. My eyes were glued to Edward. I had just gotten him back and I was about to lose him again. I tried no to think of that as I stared at his angelic face shadowed with rage and fear. I tired to keep my face composed, to keep the fear from my face. And failed, I had always been a terrible actress.

**EPOV**

I tried to figure out what was going on. Every one except Aro and his personal body guard were making an effort to keep me out. Something wasn't right. Demetri was thinking about how thirsty he was, Jane was translating the Latin New Testament to English, Caius was saying the alphabet backwards in Greek and Alec was suddenly very interested in the different shapes of the floor tiles. Something was quite wrong; we needed to get out of here, now.

The coupe was smooth well planned. Within seconds Aro and his body guard were restrained. Then somebody slipped up.

_Now for the girl!_

"NO!" I shouted but it was already too late. They had my Bella; I had lived without her for too long I would not loose her now. I stepped forward to save her but the accursed Caius stopped me in my tracks "Be careful Edward you wouldn't want Demetri to slip and accidentally break her, now would you?" I gritted my teeth as I looked at Bella in the arms of Demetri and the other. It was only now that I got the chance to examine the other vampire. I sucked in my breath, his red eyes glistened in anticipation, his face held nothing but triumph. James stared back into my eyes and then at Bella's exposed throat.

"Now are you ready to cooperate Mr. Cullen." Caius asked a smirk in his voice, I Didn't look up. I wanted James in my sight at all times. I could see Bella trying to compose her face, make herself look calm and unafraid, and failing. She had always been a lousy actress.

"I'll do what you want just let her go." Caius smiled but did not reply, his concentration gone I could hear his thoughts again.

_This boy is not as bright as I thought he was. Why would I let her go? She is the key to his heart and will. With her in my grasp I can get whatever I want from the boy._

"If you don't let her go I won't do anything you ask!" Caius' eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers. James towed Bella forward and forced her down on her knees. Then a vampire I hadn't noticed before came forward. He had eyes as black as his hair, blacker than I had ever seen before. He looked ill fitted for the life that fallen to him. He looked at me with an expression that was close to sympathy, then his eyes went to Caius. Caius nodded.

"Yes, Edward, you will do what I want. You see Damian here has a gift; he can subdue all other gifts. Even a gift potential that shows itself while the possessor is still mortal." Caius waited for me to react, I said nothing. Caius nodded again. Damian approached Bella and stood behind her, Caius nodded again and Jane stepped from the crowd. Only now did I grasp what was about to happen.

"No!" I said again, they would not hurt my Bella to get to me.

"Caius, what are you doing? We don't force our people to obey." Aro, who had observed all this while being restrained by Felix, had finally spoken up.

"Correction, my _dear_ Aro, you do not force obedience. If that is what it takes, then, I will!" Aro was silent once more. "Now, Jane, if you please." Jane smirked at me and then turned her eyes on Bella.

At once Bella was writhing on the floor and screaming in agony. I couldn't bear to watch and yet I could not look away. There was the only girl I had ever loved being tortured because of me. I don't know how long Bella was being tortured all I know was that it was much too long.

"Will you obey now young Edward?" My eyes never left Bella; she had curled into a ball and lay trembling on the ground. I could barley speak and when I did my voice didn't sound like mine.

"I'll do whatever you say, just let Bella go."

"James take the mortal to her room." The words translated that Bella would be staying here, in the lions den. James smirked and dragged Bella from the room.

After they were gone a larger group entered, all human. Aro was released, but it was Caius who greeted the "guests".

"Welcome, welcome, to the castle. Now before we get on with the tour I need a single one of you for a… special role, in the tour. This person will be picked by my friend Edward." Caius gestured to me, and all the humans looked at me expectantly. All except a terrified looking woman with dark skin gripping a rosary.

"You there Ma'am." I said pointing to the woman. Caius signaled and immediately Alec came forward and escorted the woman from the room. I had no idea what Caius was planning but it couldn't be good. After Both Alec and James had returned the slaughter began. I turned my head, I hated watching human death. After all of the tourists were dead and their bodies cleared away Caius signaled again and again Alec left accompanied by James.

Just as I had assumed it was not good. Alec returned escorting the woman and James escorting Bella. The woman still looked terrified, but my gaze only landed on her momentarily; my eyes found Bella's and I saw she too was terrified.

"Now Edward a test run. I want you to satisfy your thirst with the woman you picked."

"What?" I asked and my eyes left Bella for the first time. Caius was smirking, and I could see the triumph in his eyes.

"I won't kill humans." Caius' eyes darted meaningfully to James and Bella, I followed his gaze and snarled. James had his lips pressed against Bella's throat.

"If you kill her-" I began but Caius cut me off.

"Who said we were going to kill her?" He nodded to James; James smiled and looked me in the eyes. Then he swung Bella around so she was facing him.

"Last chance Edward." I couldn't think, what was James doing, I couldn't hear their thoughts, _any _thoughts. What was going on? How could I save Bella?

Someone behind me coughed. I whirled around and faced the black eyed vampire, Damian. Wait even after all the tourists were gone Damian still had black eyes. He hadn't eaten.

"Times up Edward." Caius snapped his fingers again, I whirled to look at Bella just as James face swooped down and he began to kiss her. I snarled furiously and took a step forward. "Think Edward!" Damian whispered to me, "They want you to lose control!" That stopped me, I felt utterly helpless as I watched James kiss Bella. One of James' arms was locked around Bella's waist the other on the back of her head holding her face to his. Bella struggled to get out of his arms but she was much too weak. I hated myself, how could I allow this to happen? It was lasting far too long I heard Caius laughing at my obvious distress. I could feel my control slipping by the second, and then it happened.

As I was struggling to hold onto the ounce of control I had left, James' hand began to slip down Bella's back. I lost it. Feeling more furious than I had ever felt, I pounced on James ripping him off my Bella, and throwing him across the room. In the instant I knew I had left I grabbed Bella into a fierce and careful embrace. She turned her head into my chest and sobbed for an instant. Then Jane hit me, before I knew it I was on the floor writhing. I would not scream, I would not put Bella through that. When the pain stopped I jumped to my feet Bella was once again restrained, by Alec this time, and the woman was gone.

"He has attacked one of our own! This must be dealt with, take him to a cell so I can decide what to do with him!" Two vampires grabbed my arms and dragged me from the room. I was only too willing to go. Bella was taken from the room as well but once it the hall my guards turned right hers turned left, we were separated again.

**BPOV**

When James kissed me, I panicked I shoved with all my might but it did no good. I struggled and pushed, James didn't even seem to notice. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as he continued to play with my lips. After awhile I felt his hand begin to travel down my back. I sucked I breath through my nose, all I could think was_ don't let this happen!_ Suddenly it was no longer James that held me but Edward. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed. Then just as quickly it was Alec that held me. Edward was writhing on the ground under Jane's smirk. When Caius lifted a hand the torture ended, and Edward jumped to his feet his eyes back on me.

"He has attacked one of our own! This must be dealt with, take him to a cell so I can decide what to do with him!" Caius shrieked almost delighted. Both Edward and I were dragged from the room and separated. I was brought to what looked like a bedroom, alec left and the door was locked. Unable to hold in the tears any longer I collapsed on the floor and cried. Hurs later my door opened and a soft voice whispered in my ear.

"Please get up, we don't have much time!" I sat up and gazed into Damian's pitch black eyes.

"What?"

"Do you want to get out of here or not!"

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then get up there isn't much time left!"

"I'm not leaving without Edward."

"We're getting him out after I get you out of this room, no let's go!" I nodded and stood up; Damian walked out the door I followed. We walked back the way I'd come earlier that afternoon and past the doors to the great hall. I shuddered slightly as we past. We walked halfway down the path of doors when Damian stopped out side one. Surprisingly enough there were no guards. They must be using me as an incentive.

Damian looked around quickly then unlocked the door and opened it silently, I went inside quietly. Somehow Damian made it in before I did. I looked around the room. it was about the same one as I had. Edward was sitting in the corner, facing the wall his face buried in his hands.

"Go away." He snarled without looking up. I walked towards him as silently as I could.

"Is that what you want Edward?" I asked almost afraid he would answer "yes". Edward spun around at my voice, and before I knew it he had me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into my hair, his body shaking. I could tell that if he could cry he would be. Damian cleared his throat softly and Edward looked at him and hissed. Damian ignored Edwards rudeness.

"We have to go there isn't much time left. I can get you out of the city but from there you're on your own."

"Why?" I asked my voice husky because of all the tears "Why are you helping us?"

"Because I was and am in your shoes. Now lets go!" Edward nodded we left the room darted through the halls to the city and open air.

**EPOV**

We made it out of the city to the airport and onto the plane. Damian had planed his escape well. When we had reached the gate of Volterra I had turned to him to speak one last time.

"Thank you Damian, we owe you our freedom and probably our lives. How can we ever repay you?"

"By not getting caught! I'll stay next to Demetri as often as possible, try to keep him from finding you. Now go, before it's too late." I had nodded and left with Bella. On the Plane she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I had lost her once, I would not loose her again. I took her hand as she slept, I would never let go.

The End

* * *

**Well there it is. That's allot to fit in a one shot but I think I did ok. But you're the judge of that! Review if ya want!**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


End file.
